Swept Away and other fics
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Side stories for another fanfic I am working on called The O.C: Year Four please give it both a try, and review.
1. Chapter 1

Swept in the moment

When i heard Taylor Swifts Tim McGraw I knew this would make such a great Ryan and Marissa songfic. Anyway this is like a side story for a another fanfic I am working on The O.C: year four please give it a try.

(Seth and Ryan time in the pool house)

Seth: Ryan, I think maybe Marissa is just not for you.

Ryan: How could you say that?

Seth: Ryan you two have never talk to each other about the past three years.

Ryan: Yes we have Seth.

Seth: Yeah, in the most secretive, and unresolved way possible.

Ryan: Well Seth Marissa does not like to talk about it ok?

Seth: Your wrong its you, and Marissa never pushes the subject for that reason.

Ryan: What am I supposed to do then Seth?

Seth: Talk to her that all that's all there is to it.

( Ryan suddenly came to reality as he sat he looked at the calming ocean sea. He noticed Marissa as she walked down the beach, and called for her to come.)

He said the way my blue eyes shined they put those Georgia stars to shame that night I sad that's a lie. Just a boy in a Chevy truck that had a tendency of getting stuck on the back roads at night. And I was right their beside him all summer long. And then the time

We woke up to find the summer gone, but..

Ryan: Marissa I am sorry that we never talked.

Marissa: Ryan, maybe it was for the best.

Ryan: I could get lost in your yes you know.

Marissa: I doubt that.

Ryan: Yeah I could, and I am sorry for not being their at times.

Marissa: I'm sorry for causing so much grief.

Ryan: Marissa I never felt love before you.

Marissa: Ryan can we really get past everything.

Ryan: I think so, but you have to believe.

When you think of Time McGraw

I hope you think of my favorite song

The one we dance to all night long.

The moon like a spot of light on the lake…

When you think of happiness

I hope you think of the little black dress

Think of my head on your chest

And my old faded blue jeans…

When you think of Time McGraw

I hope you think of me

Ryan felt Marissa place her hand on his as she lay her head on his shoulder the tears slowly flowing down. He thought about all the countless arguments he fought with her, and all the fights he faught to defend her. A smile crept over his face, because now was the time to fix all of that and to move on

September saw a month of tears and thanking god,

The one we danced to all night long,

The moon like a spot light on the lake…

But in the box beneath my bed is a letter that you never read, from three summers back.

It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet and looking back on all of that.

It's nice to believe….

Marissa raised her head as she lightly pressed his lips on her, and realized that life was not all that bad.

Ryan: Marissa I love you.

Marissa: What?

Ryan: Marissa I really do.

Marissa: I do too.

Ryan: I'm sorry for the whole even with Theresa and the baby.

Marissa: we were broke up that whole week.

Ryan: It feels good to just let everything go.

Marissa: Look I'm sorry about trusting Oliver, dating Dj, and Volcheck.

Ryan: I am sorry for not sticking by you.

When you think of Time McGraw

I hope you think of my favorite song

The one we dance to all night long.

The moon like a spot of light on the lake…

When you think of happiness

I hope you think of the little black dress

Think of my head on your chest

And my old faded blue jeans…

When you think of Time McGraw

I hope you think of me

And I am back for the first time since then

And I 'm standing on your street

And theres a letter lest on your door step…

And the first thing you will read is….

Marissa and Ryan continued to talk about the past three years, and started to rebuild their relationship. They looked at the stars together, and wondered what made their loving so strong. They kissed again after hours of talking, but this time they knew that love was al they really needed.

When you think of Time McGraw

I hope you think of my favorite song

Someday you'll turn your radio on

I hope it takes you back to that place

The one we dance to all night long.

The moon like a spot of light on the lake…

When you think of happiness

I hope you think of the little black dress

Think of my head on your chest

And my old faded blue jeans…

When you think of Time McGraw..

I hope you think of me…

Think of me…

He said the way my blue eyes shined

they put those Georgia stars to shame that

night I sad that's a lie.

They leaned forward attempting to kiss, but before the knew they both woke up. Sweat covering their body, with a whole new perspective on love, and life in general. Ryan reached for the phone, but before he could the phone rang to his surprise Marissa was on the other end.

Ryan: Hey

Marissa: Hey

Ryan: I had the weirdest dream just now.

Marissa: Yeah me too.

Ryan: I think we need to talk.

Marissa: Yeah we do.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

hers another one from my fanfic partner its a alternate realoty that ties in to our fanfic The O.C: Year four.

"What If Seth Were Summer And Summer Were Seth"

(Scene 1 includes a panaramic shot of yakusa posters, band posters, and a huge atomic county poster, the camera focuses on it and suddenly drops to the face of a half woken Summer Roberts, Yes Summer Roberts. Her simple cell phone rings and its seth.)

Seth: Roberts, where are you?  
Summer: I'm so sorry my (babytalk)  
Seth: Um Baby talk isn't working now get your ass over here. And now quick wits today please, my supply of anti depressents has run out and plus I have to change my outfit, I'm outie.  
Summer: Ok my little drama queen,(too herself) is it me or is he becoming gayer and more girlier than me each day. Ehh he's still hot and I've got my kindergarden crush

(Phone hangs up)

(We see the inside of Seth's new room filled to the core with fashion posters, he opens one of 5 closets, he begins to ponder)

Seth: Should I do a juicy blazer, marc jacob jeans , and pradas? (3 seconds) or a dior vest with d&g jeans and blanc sneakers, or...(its goes on and on, Seth finally decides and gets his cellphones; a blackberry pearl, a sidekick 3 and a d&g razr. The doorbell rings)

(At the door summer is wearing a simple sweater with jeans and a pair of pink vans)

Summer: Got the yakusa dvds?  
Seth: Oh Boy Can't Wait

(Seth and summer are watching it and seth tries to entice summer into a heavy makeout, but she's to involved)

Summer: these battles are awsome, aren't they?  
Seth: Yea they are, how about we have a little battle ourselves  
Summer: seth(lauging) were not going to kill eachother in a bloodbath  
Seth: Yea lets not, how abt we change the movie  
Summer: but we watched it 500 times already  
Seth: what do you think I have on my mind

(Summer pulls the devil wears prada out from the dvd bin)  
Seth: comeon, assistant wears prada, who can't go wrong?  
Summer: Oh K

look out for my side story, and please review The O.C: year 4


End file.
